Adventures in time travel
by LunaBay27
Summary: All seems well at the Burrow, until Hermione vanishes. Post-war but also Marauder era.


Just two years had passed since the war and the recovery had almost finished. The Burrow was back to its former, lived-in glory and the Weasleys started to feel like a whole family again; of course Fred had not been forgotten, but rather he was now remembered fondly and the sadness his name used to bring had been replaced with bittersweet happiness that he had ever lived. Molly Weasley was looking happy again for the first time since the war had finished; she was taking delight in having little Teddy Lupin fly around her ankles along with his best friend Victoire.

During this recovery period everyone was living at the Burrow, after the Battle of Hogwarts a family environment had been needed by everyone, company helping to fill the hole created by loss in the hearts of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. Luna was also a regular visitor, her father Xenophilius and Arthur Weasley spent many hours discussing muggle culture. Xenophilius still felt a great deal of guilt for his actions during Luna's absence, but all reassured him he had only done as they all would. He and Arthur had become close friends, especially since the Ministry had opened a 'Care of Magical Creatures' department at Hermione's insistence and Xenophilius was the head.

"Gramma! Gramma!" Was the babbling sound that rang throughout the kitchen as an aqua haired toddler raced in on unsteady legs. It was early and Molly had only just had her first cup of tea, a messy haired Harry joined the child, still dressed in his blue pyjama bottoms and white t shirt, yawning and swaying with tiredness.

"Hello darling!" Molly yawned and picked up the toddler, rocking him slightly as he giggled. She sat the boy on the counter in front of her and gave him a wooden spoon to play with. Teddy cooed and started banging the spoon on the counter, giggling.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mum" Harry said, facedown on the counter. Molly smiled, he only called her that when tired or upset and it warmed her heart everytime he did. She set a hot cup of tea and a cookie on the counter in front of him. Harry grabbed the cookie without changing position and it vanished under his mess of hair.

"Cookie! Peese, Gramma" Teddy exclaimed, turning his big, blue eyes on Molly. She sighed and gave him half of one, eating the other half herself.

"Babies are tiring" Harry said, mouth filled with dough and chocolate chips.

"Remember that next time you sneak into my daughter's room at night, won't you?" Molly chuckled. She was waiting for Harry's response, sure to be filled with nervous neck-rubbing and adorably blushing cheeks but he had fallen asleep, cookie crumbs tumbling from his open, slightly snoring mouth.

"Isn't that a lovely sight" She said sarcastically to Teddy who grinned up at her, mouth full of cookie, mirroring his godfather.

"Men" she muttered and continued to drink her tea. It was only when Teddy actually reached his chubby little hand into Harry's mouth, plucked out a chunk of deconstructed cookie and plonked it into his own gummy mouth that Molly decided to intervene.

"Harry, dear, wake up." Harry mumbled and swallowed more of the cookie in his mouth and fell back asleep. Molly started frying some bacon and Harry miraculously rose, eyes peeling fully open for the first time that morning.

"If you're cooking bacon, Mrs Weasley-"

"No need to ask, dear, this is already for you" She said, arranging 4 rashers of bacon into thickly buttered brown bread and sliding the plate to Harry. She knew exactly how to get the 19 year old functioning beyond 40% consciousness

"I love you, Mrs Weasley" Harry groaned, shoving the sarnie into his mouth in an almost Ron-like fashion. He glugged half of his tea and set about making Teddy's breakfast. He whipped up a bowl of Ready Brek and sliced up a banana to mix in, topping it with just a dash of honey. The 18 month old clapped and opened his mouth ready for his favourite breakfast before Harry had even finished.

"Wait, Teddy! You greedy little piggy" Harry chuckled. Teddy crawled over the counter to sit in front of his godfather and sat patiently mouth still open.

"He's coming to a growth spurt" Molly observed

"He's just had one!" Harry said, quite exasperated at the thought of taking Teddy shoe shopping again.

"Harry, dear, as a mother of tall children trust me I know my growth spurts." Molly laughed lightly

"Hello Harry, Mrs Weasley" came an airy, far-away seeming voice

"Luna, dear, how are you?" Molly asked as Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood simply walked through her doorway without knocking. She had told them they were welcome anytime and they had very much taken it on board. A quality Molly appreciated, she didn't enjoy awkward guests.

"May I make a cup of tea, Mrs Weasley?" Luna asked and started as soon as Molly nodded.

"Aunty Luna!" Teddy exclaimed and clapped gleefully

"Hello, sweetheart!" Luna said joyfully, she adored Teddy and Teddy adored her.

"He's just had his breakfast, Luna, please don't jostle him too much" Harry begged as Luna began to dance around with the toddler. She nodded and slowed the pace.

"You look awful, Harry" she observed, brutally honest as always.

"I didn't get much sleep" He confessed

"Still having nightmares? Me too." There was a comfortable silence after Harry nodded. "I made you a tea, looked like you needed it. You too Dad, Mrs Weasley"

"Bless you, dear" Molly walked to the counter, giving Teddy a big kiss on the head as she passed him.

Harry smiled, seeing the sheer amount of love Teddy was surrounded by. In the arms of his mad Aunt Luna, having his hair ruffled and complimented by Xenophilius (whom he called 'Uncuh Xeeny') and the frequent kisses and treats from his Weasley 'Grandparents'.

"When does this little angel go back to Andromeda?" Xenophilius asked, settling next to Harry on the sofa with his mug of black tea.

"In 2 weeks, but he's only going back to her for a week. With her age and everything we decided I should have him the majority of the time, he's very energetic lately and she's struggling." Harry said, much to Molly's joy.

A tall redhead zipped down the staircase with much more agility than Harry had, cradling a baby with almost glowing blonde hair. "Morning everyone" Bill addressed the room, only slightly surprised to see the Lovegoods. He set Victoire down on the floor and wandered to the cupboard filled with mugs to caffeinate himself. It was still only 9am.

"Vicky!" Teddy exclaimed and went to hug his best friend. Victoire was still crawling and babbling but that didn't stop Teddy from firing half-understandable, often nonsensical sentences at her and attempting to drag her around the burrow. Presently, he was showing her the wooden spoon his Grandma had given him earlier and demonstrating the sounds it made when struck against the wooden floor. Victoire was giggling and Teddy was beaming.

"He's always so sweet with her" Bill remarked, frying himself some half-cooked bacon and cramming it into a sandwich.

"I was just telling Luna and Xenophilius that Teddy is going to be spending the majority of his time with me now"

"That's great, maybe having Teddy around will help Fleur to ease up on giving Victoire siblings"

"Siblings?!" Molly exclaimed and Bill silently cursed himself for letting that word slip in front of his mother.

Harry tuned out of what was certain to be a somewhat aggressive conversation in which Molly would chastise Bill for not impregnating his wife and he turned to converse with Luna and her father.

They were in the middle of a fascinating conversation about a Phoenix colony that had been discovered in Mexico when Arthur and Charlie came down the stairs, soon to be followed by the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione.

"Aww look 'ow sweet" Fleur sighed, watching Victoire giggle as Teddy changed his hair colour. His chubby face crumpling up as he changed it from bubblegum pink to canary yellow and immediately beaming everytime Victoire laughed. "Bill we could 'ave more, just think 'ow sweet eet would be"

"Harry you have got to get your godson to be meaner to my daughter" Bill said quietly into Harry's ear

"Yes, Bill, how dare Andromeda and I raise him to be a kind person" Harry replied sarcastically

"I'm not saying he should punch her or anything, just not be this adorable. Harry she is leaping on me like a jungle cat every 2 hours" Bill said, a slightly mad tone

"You could just turn her down, Bill" Harry pointed out

"Have you _seen_ my wife, Harry. You try turning her down when she comes up to you in a negligee all swaying hips and french accent. ' _Beel I want you'_ " He mimicked

"So you're complaining that your wife is too beautiful and wants to shag you too much?" George interjected

"You poor soul" Harry sympathised mockingly "also what the _fuck_ is a 'negligee'" He asked, curiously.

Bill scoffed "You poor, sexless man"

Harry was not stupid enough to correct him.


End file.
